


Best Friends

by Enx2103



Series: Best of Snap Shots [1]
Category: Life with Derek
Genre: Best Friends, Brunch, F/M, besties who brunch!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-19 04:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22205056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enx2103/pseuds/Enx2103
Summary: The one where they’re best friends. Dasey.
Relationships: Casey McDonald/Derek Venturi
Series: Best of Snap Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644280
Comments: 10
Kudos: 51
Collections: Best Of Snap Shots





	Best Friends

“So, how'd it go?” Derek asks casually, taking a sip of the beer in front of him. He was genuinely interested in her reply, not even teasing her like a younger version of himself would. Everything had changed over the years. Their dynamic had evolved into something meaningful, deep and kind of beautiful even.

“What? My date?” Casey asks, cutting up bite sized pieces of her banana pancakes. 

He wasn’t entirely sure she had even noticed the way her foot was brushing against his calf under the table absentmindedly. She was just so comfortable around him. It was second nature between them. 

Derek rolls his eyes. “Sure. If that's what you want to call it,” he shrugs. “Did you finally get laid?” He asks again, rephrasing his question. After all, it was the real question he wanted to ask.

Thankfully she wasn't chewing. Her eyes yes went wide, her jaw just a bit slack.”Der-ek!” She hisses from across the table, trying not to disturb the people around them. “Not so loud!” She blushes a shade of pink he's all too familiar with. It's the kind of pink that cotton candy inspires to be. It's the pink she often paints her nails with. The same color as cherry blossoms in full bloom. His favorite shade. 

He shrugs like he has no idea why she's making a fuss. It’s as if she couldn't fathom him asking such a question. It wasn't the first time and certainly not the last. “I'm just saying. It's been a while,” he points to her with his fork all matter of fact like.

He watches as she purses her lips tight and eyes narrow on him. “And how would you know?” She counters after a while. 

He stares at her with a pointed look for a second. Mischief twinkling behind his brown eyes. A smile tugs at the corners of his mouth. Words were not needed. He didn't need to make any sort of remark, even though he had twenty lined up in his back pocket. He knew the truth. And so did she. 

Eventually, she physically caves under his glare and her eyes return to the safety of her pancakes. “Ok. So, it's been a while,” She admits in a huff, her voice only a hint above a whisper. She never wants to admit that he's right. Even after all that time. “So, no. I didn't.” She clarifies, clearing her throat, clearly uncomfortable with the topic he picked for their Sunday brunch.

Derek's smug about it for some reason. His smile goes from his lips to his eyes, genuine. “How bout next time you let me pick them?” he suggests innocently. And he's honest for once. He's not trying to embarrass her or prank her. He honestly thinks she deserves a good guy for once and her taste… well, it hasn't been the best. 

She rolls her eyes like a 15 year old and it pulls on his heartstring with nostalgia. “I hope you didn't get laid either!” she counters, ignoring his suggestion completely. The crispy bacon on her plate suddenly keeping all her attention. He knew she was simply refusing to look at him due to the topic at hand. 

He gasps dramatically, making her look up at him again. “Wow! That hurts Casey. I thought you were my best friend,” he argues. 

“Best friend?!“ she scoffs, dropping her silverware onto her plate with a clank. She says it like its the biggest lie she's ever heard. 

“Keep it up, McDonald. Let's see you go a _day_ without hearing from me,” he threatens with no heat behind his words. 

“You better not ignore me,” she growled.

Derek says nothing but arches an eyebrow. A challenge. But still, he says nothing.

“So. How'd it go for you?” She asks, repeating his question from earlier, switching the subject.

“Stacy?”

She nods, taking bacon off his plate. He's unfazed by it. Sixteen year old Derek would never. 

“Ehh,” he shrugs, leaning back in his chair as if he was done eating. “She mentioned you. They _always_ mention you." he rolls his eyes. "And it's over before it starts.”

Casey frowns. “I'm sorry.” She knows how Derek hates that. She knows the feeling all too well.

“It’s whatever,” he shrugs again. Suddenly he's the one not willing to dish on his love life. “You ready to get out of here?” He asks. 

Casey looks down at her unfinished food suddenly with no appetite. “Trying to ditch me already?” She tries to sound snarky about it but ends up sounding like a wounded puppy.

“What? No.” He scoffs at her bewildered. “I thought you were gonna help me pick out a suit for the fundraiser I have to go to?” He asks unsure of himself. A rare tone for him.

“Oh!” She replies, eyes perking up. “Yeah, I'm done. Let's clean you up!” she smiles that dazzling smile of hers that melts his icy heart.

Derek pays for their meal and they head out into the Toronto February chill, his arm thrown over her shoulder, her arm wrapped around his center as they walk.

They were best friends.  
  
(Or not.)

  
  
  



End file.
